En la eternidad
by nurichany
Summary: -Nunca en todos estos años te he dicho lo mucho que te extraño.- señaló con calma ella. Al fin, ese día, frente a la lápida de Neji Hyuga, ella había aceptado su amor por él...


**Holi de nuevo! Bueno aquí con un One-shot un poco navideño, y dramático… -_- mi mamá me mata, pero estás fechas me gustan poco porque me ponen melancólica… pero bueno, sin más los dejo, disfruten!**

**Todo aquello que involucre NARUTO es obra de Kishimoto-sensei!**

Y ella caminaba, sí, caminaba entre la espesa nieve que caía y ya se encontraba estancada en las calles de Konoha. Caminaba sin más que un abrigo negro y su bufanda azul, cortesía de Hinata. Caminaba realmente sin destino alguno, podía apreciar las bellas luces que adornaban todos los lugares, la navidad estaba presente.

Pero ella continuaba caminando.

Las manos en los bolsillos, la blusa china dentro del abrigo negro, los chonguitos firmes como siempre, y entre sus pies podía sentir el frío hielo colarse. Pero ella seguía caminando.

La saludaron, era Lee y su pequeño, ella les devolvió el saludo mientras los veía alejarse corriendo gritando lo fuerte que era la llama de la juventud en esos días de fiesta. Otro pequeño grupo, la familia Yamanaka, pasaba animadamente a su lado, le saludaron y continuaron con su camino. Inojin hablaba con ambos padres mientras cada uno le tomaba una mano. ¿Quién diría que Ino conseguiría conquistar al frío Sai? Bueno, Sakura también era de admirarse.

Sus pensamientos se vieron desviados por esa pregunta, y entonces sin quererlo se detuvo, había llegado a un lugar inesperado.

El cementerio de Konoha.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó, sus ojos miraron sin mirar, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, al final se decidió a entrar.

Varias familias habían asistido a limpiar, pudo ver como la familia Nara estaba rezando tranquilamente a Shikaku, caído en batalla, le saludaron con un asentimiento y ella regresó el saludo.

Continuó caminando.

Al final, llegó a su destino, la lápida en el piso y a su alrededor la familia Uzimaki-Hyuga. Hinata levantó la vista al verla.

-Tenten! Qué bueno que llegas!- le dijo con alegría, su carácter había cambiado mucho, ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Tía Tenten!- dijeron los pequeños Boruto y Himawari, la segunda se lanzó hacia ella exigiendo un abrazo, el cual ella estaba gustosa de darle.

-Qué bueno que has llegado! Estaba preocupada!- le dijo con un mohín

-Lo lamento pequeña, es solo.- bajó la mirada hacia la lápida mientras sus ojos se inundaban de tristeza- Que la tienda me ha exigido un poco de tiempo.- culminó

Hinata y Naruto le miraron con tristeza, cada año era lo mismo.

Después de un rato juntos y de un par de peleas entre Naruto y Boruto, la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga decidió retirarse

-Espero que puedas asistir a la cena que se celebrará en la casa- le dijo Hinata, ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos luego Tía Tenten!- dijeron los pequeños a lo que ella se despidió mientras agitaba la mano.

Ya estaba oscureciendo… ese encantador tono morado había inundado el cielo después que se despejara de la tormenta. Las luces del atardecer bañaban gallardas el mundo ninja

-Vaya Neji, cada año esa familia crece más y más.- le dijo con una sonrisa- Debes estar orgulloso de ellos.- tomó asiento al lado de la lápida mientras encendía un par de inciensos y le regalaba una pequeña oración a su mejor amigo. Después de un rato en silencio volvió a hablar.

-Nunca en todos estos años te he dicho lo mucho que te extraño.- señaló con calma ella.- Regularmente procuro contarte temas agradables, como el crecimiento impresionante de tus sobrinos o lo aburrido y tedioso que es tener una tienda de armas en tiempos de paz.- le dijo con una pequeña risita. A esas horas ya no había nadie en el cementerio.- ¿sabes? A pesar de saber que moriste tranquilo, sin miedo y por decisión propia, no puedo…- se detuvo y al fin alzó la vista, llena de lágrimas, lágrimas que en todos esos años jamás derramó.- no puedo aceptar el que hayas muerto sin que yo te dijera lo mucho que te amo, Neji- le dijo al fin. El silencio invadió el lugar, y ella solo dejaba las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Llegado el momento su llanto se detuvo.- Estoy segura que pensarás que soy patética, y quizás tendrás razón… Tantos años y yo sigo enamorada de un muerto.- le dijo con un poco de humor, ese que tanto la caracterizaba.- Pero realmente necesitaba decirlo alguna vez.- le dijo con tristeza. Al fin se puso de pie, y miró fijamente la lápida.- Te amo Neji.- le dijo con sinceridad. El silencio sepulcral que la envolvía no le molestaba, era como si casi pudiera sentir a Neji ahí.- Te amo y espero que en otras vidas, en otros mundos te pueda amar con libertad, y quizás si tengo suerte en alguno de ellos también tú me puedas amar.- le dijo sin miedo, con la esperanza de saber que un día su amor pudiera ser correspondido. Sonrió para sí misma, y pronto una suave brisa acarició su rostro aún mojado por las lágrimas. La sorpresa se impregnó en ella, y no fue por la brisa o el momentáneo calor que la invadió, si no, por la extraña promesa que el viento soltó

"_En otra vida, Tenten"_

Eso había escuchado, y sólo eso bastó para que sus ojos brillaran y su sonrisa se ampliara.

"_Sólo espérame un poco más"_

Porque ella a Neji podría esperarlo una eternidad, no importando lo mucho que se equivocaran, pues tenía la certeza que ambos estaban unidos por ese hilo rojo del destino.

.

..

…

_Años más tarde_

Una anciana estaba sentada en su cama, ella sentía como las fuerzas la iban abandonando. Sus ojos nublados, llenos de recuerdos, hacía algún tiempo que se había comenzado a deteriorar, los médicos le habían dicho que era normal ese deterioro, y realmente ella no lo sentía como tal.

Sentada como se encontraba, Hinata se le acercó

-Tenten-chan.- le dijo llena de preocupación, desde que comenzaba a enfermarse ella había procurado ver por ella, la jovial Tenten había pasado de ser la siempre alegre a la siempre callada Tenten.- Es hora de tu medicina.- le dijo con calma, Tenten solo asintió, los años que habían pasado le habían pesado demasiado, parecía nada y a la vez era tanto el tiempo que había pasado. La guerra, la paz, la evolución de su aldea. Todo había tomado un nuevo curso. Y ella sentía que algo nunca estaba bien en su vida. Observó aquel anillo de su mano, sintiéndolo y a la vez sin sentirlo, lo miró detenidamente, y lo acarició. Se había casado, sí, no recordaba con quién, solo sabía que aquél Hyuga le recordaba demasiado a Neji y había decidido vivir con él, era cierto, ahora recordaba lo mucho que había amado a Neji Hyuga.

…

Hinata podía sentir claramente como la vida estaba escapándosele a Tenten, pero no diría nada. Ella merecía descansar.

…

Ahora lo recordaba con claridad, aquellos ojos perla no eran iguales a los ojos que la habían mirado durante tantos años. Aquellos ojos perla que había buscado reemplazar, y que quiso tanto como su vida misma jamás habían logrado causarle esa sensación de bienestar total que los otros ojos perla le habían causado.

Iguales y diferentes a la vez.

Los ojos de Mamoru jamás habían causado en ella el efecto que los ojos de Neji habían causado.

Bajo su mano al fin, sobre su pierna. Ella recordaba que no había tenido hijos, pues Mamoru tampoco había vivido mucho, los pocos años que estuvieron juntos y que él le amó mas que a nada ella los agradecía. Ese poca felicidad que le había brindado esos años.

Y entonces la sintió, una suave mano sobre la suya. Estaba tomando su mano con fuerza, se la apretaba, pudo sentir aquél cálido tacto que parecía olvidado. Después de todo, habían pasado tantos años.

Esa joven mano le apretaba con fuerza, la jovialidad de su piel era increíblemente perceptible. Sonrió débilmente.

-Tenten.- le dijo con aquella grave voz. Ella le escuchó y le miró con calma, después de todo ¿cuánto tiempo tendría? Le observó de nuevo. Esos ojos grandes y bonitos, tan iguales y diferentes a los de su clan, su frío y cálido gesto, su cabello tan terso, aquella frente libre de la marca, esa nariz respingada y bonita, y sus labios, aquellos labios que hubiera querido probar toda su adolescencia.

Le miró con dolor, él estaba ahí, y no quería que ella muriera. Pero su tiempo en la tierra se había agotado. Le apretó la mano, intentando hacerla reaccionar, ella sonrió con más fuerza, él bajó la mirada.

Su mano seguía apretando la de Tenten, y ella con seguridad colocó su otra mano sobre la de él.

-Neji…- le dijo, y pronto sucedió. Ambas manos estaban entrelazadas. Neji le miró asustado, y la anciana Tenten había pasado a ser aquella adolescente que le había amado. La miró confundido, ella le regaló una sonrisa llena de alegría, y su lado yacía su viejo cuerpo sin vida.- ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo?- le dijo ella con lágrimas, él simplemente le sonrió

-….- la jaló hacia sí y la abrazó. No le dijo nada, y ella sabía que eso significaba todo.

-Yo también esperaría por ti una eternidad Neji.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. La luz los envolvió, y la paz los embargó, mientras el amor que ambos sentían también les llenaba el alma.

Y fue así como cumpliendo su promesa se encaminaron a buscar una nueva vida de paz, donde pudieran reencarnar y para siempre juntos estar.

…

Esa navidad no hubo fiesta en casa de Hinata, no hubo brindis, pues todos se reunieron a despedir a Tenten, sus hijos miraban tristes a sus padres, pues su gran amiga se había ido. Las lágrimas no faltaron, pero pronto se hicieron ausentes, pues todos sintieron una cálida brisa entre ellos. Estaban seguros que Tenten ya estaba mejor

_-Adiós, amigos… gracias…_

Esas fueron las palabras que la brisa de invierno llevaba con ella…

Una sonrisa de instaló en sus rostros. Tenten era feliz de nuevo

FIN

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado… lo sé, amo el drama!**

**Y bueno ¿qué más les puedo decir? Espero que se la pasen súper bien en estas fiestas y que sean muy felices (si es que las festejan) y si no, pues disfruten las vacaciones! :D jejeje! Me despido por ahora**

**FELICES FIESTAS**


End file.
